Methods for producing watch glasses with gemstones or jewels inserted into recesses are well known. For example, in a method of said type from EP 1 347 349 A2, two glasses are heated to above the melting point and are thus melted together. This method however has the disadvantage that the shape of the recesses can change as a result of the heating of the glasses. As a result, the stones in the recesses are tilted or displaced. This has the result that the stones lose their clear and distinct alignment and position, which impairs the optical effect of the watch glass. Also, even only a slight tilting or displacement of one or stones can destroy the attractive, simple and homogeneous appearance of a watch glass with multiple gemstones.